fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Firstrate Xia
Firstrate Xia is an outnumbered team during the time in the effect of the change in the alternative time. The Voracious Xia Corporations Nationwide heroic corporation consists of the needs, helps, and demands of the Xia individuals to meet at the large conference room and is leading by Danize, the one who has risked to use her telepathic expansion by absorbing these members who she knew and she did not know and explained what she needed her mind to call everyone in her group for emergency or reinforcement only. When the change of the alternative time has come, it affects them all because of the alternative time. No one knows who changes the time. Seemingly, Danize could not able to control all of people when she finds out that is bad idea to use telepathic expansion by knowing if there is a death or wound that would inflicit her by an effect. The Xia Factor The screw-up Xia Factor has been crashed down by the reborn Blokemen Units while Great Waves manage to stop Tethys' 10,000 water-typed soldiers. They seemingly took down fast. The Vivacious Xiamen They are forced to meet the Zemo for the safety and the Zemo protected them no matter what the cost is while they learnt that they are not on the list under the Zemo. Zemo realized that they could have a chance to leave the Zemo as if they are not on the list. The Little Cats Lavendar has been changed suddenly from the effect as the personality has been changed lately. Her decision has confused the Little Cats as she has resigned the leadership role of the Little Cats. The Little Cats decided to quit and find their own secret way through their private business life. The Xia Force The suriving Xia Force has known the lowest survival chance and confronted too many foes. They are rebirthing the Xia Force in the Shattershot where the foes are ready to shoot them all and terminate them all. Seemingly, they failed to kill the Xia Force as well. The Xia The Xia calls everyone to find Danize immediately no matter what the consequence is and informs them that Danize has known the plan all along because of her experiences and mind. They realize that they have to face the worst dilemma first before they reach Danize. Unwanted Xia Heroes They do not want to fight, but they realize that they have to face their own life against the foes and learn that the Xia are trying to help and warn them that they need to protect those who did not want to become members or join the team either way. Surprisingly, those who survived through the worst battles to the end. Calibre Calibre is the hardest to tell as they were believed dead, but in actuality, Crommerlin magically protected the Calibre for awhile because they learnt that Jules Vernes returned to fight against them for an unfinished business rematch. Present Firstrate Xia Approxiamely 200 members of the Xia are listed on the list from the Zemo has been told, but some are not listed on the Zemo as they are counted on the Xia list. From 200 to low unknown numbers, they are shocked to see their powerful teammates facing their deaths. Physique Physique, a former member of the Xia and a founding member of the Xiamen Enforcers, decides to save his ex girlfriend's life right after she broke up with him and is shot by an alien, fades away, and then surely is getting killed. His life dedicates to Metamorph, his ex girlfriend and puts Metamorph a lot of guilts for what she did to him was inevitable. Vich Vich, a former member of the Xia and one of the best dark ninja, faces herself to survive on her own and meets her own death to meet the Xia without realizing that she should have went solo for the best. She decides not to go solo and wants to prevent whatever Celes aims at. She already knows what the tactic would be. Her surprise hits Celes a big impact on how Vich know that Celes is going to shoot someone else. Khic Khic, a former member of the Xia and one of the best experienced warrior, faces herself by learning that she is just a powerless human due to an effect and is shot by one of these million gunshots from Chik for a test. Worrying that the Xia suspect that Khic is a human, she refuses to do nothing in an order to let the Xia fight against the foes. She faces the death bigger time than she thought. She learns that she is a true warrior in her spirit as a human. She is getting killed by the anti-government spies from Top Secret Special Organization. She accepts the death sentence, but something happens when she meets her own alternative version who is called itself the Vok. Teen Cat Girl Teen Cat Girl, a former member of the Katzhen, a former member of the Xia Force under Nod's leadership, and recently new member of the Xia, is messing everything up when Chantel tries to kill ORM-D and realizing that she is still alive in her intangible status and can not return back to her form normally. She feels like a ghost. She knows everyone can not hear her. She surprises that Tachot could able to see her somehow, but something tricks Tachot into believing that she thinks she sees everything like a future. She feels down when she tries to communicate with everyone, but Sauga could able to sense the spirit where she can tell whatever the spirit commuication starts when she finds the uniform of the Teen Cat Girl. Sauga uses Teen Cat Girl's uniform and thinks she is silly to feel the spirit in which remains mystery. Blue Bobolinks Blue Bobolinks, a former member of the Shadow of Arc, a former member of the Xia, and the former temporarily leader of the Xia Force, faces her own future by seeing what would come to happen to her team and herself as if she could survive herself. She tries to avoid her last stage of the transformation that nobody knew. She does not want to feel that, but her reaction triggers her emotions when her last stage of the transformation activates. Outback's robots and Tethys' soliders come in her way as she realize her transformation can not survive as a blue bird in the air. Blue Bobolinks is almost getting killed by the shot from Loak, the best Blokemen units agent, but saved by her sister, Ghet with broken law in the sense by using the gun. She confused Category:Team